Richard Slane
Recent History The report indicated that Richard Lemin Jr. alias "Slane" was maintaining a well-paid job on Callas Prime consulting with NutriPharm on methods of synthesizing their product so that it wouldn't be rejected by client systems based upon factors such as their psychic potential or the level of their augmentation. The NCR however, believed that this was a facade, concealing his true business practices. Investigations would then uncover that Slane was working with one of the associates of the Baade Syndicate, New Living Inc. to synthesize designer drugs for use by clientele throughout the rest of the NCR and amongst other systems in ICC Space. The NCR's Republican Guard initiated an operation to infiltrate Slane's inner circle and expose his activities and connections with the Baade Syndicate. The operation lasted 36 months, resulting in the complete disassembly of Richard Lemin Jr.'s organization and assets. His trial was expedited by the Republican Guard, and while the Adjudicator Council typically assigns individual's of Slane's persuasion to the prison facilities maintained by the NCR, they believed it was important to make an example of Mr. Lemin Jr. Adjudicator Ganor stated on the case of Richard Lemin Jr., "Men like Slane believe they are above law and society. That they are the true masters, and that the principles upon which our government was founded are meaningless. His attitude and actions are the toxin that has costed our democracy so dearly, and toxins such as these must be dealt with harshly so that they may never again threaten the sanctity of the NCR." Within the Facility Since his arrival at the SOL Foundry, Mr. Slane has been observed in the company of multiple associates with the Toolmen. The possibility that he has been accepted into their ranks is undeniable, but the most important information would be what service he has offered them in exchange for his protection. Investigation into the possibility of his involvement with the distribution of contraband narcotics is currently underway. Psychological Profile Analysis of the Republican Guard's dossier as well as psychological examinations undergone during his incarceration suggest that Slane is avaricious to the extreme, willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that he is on top, often to the expense of his allies. He has consistently lied about previous associations, to an extent that has made confirming any documentation he has produced a challenge. However, his method and habits displayed through his lies have further betrayed his personally. Slane is quick to anger when pressed about his false identity. He is capable of maintaining a calm exterior unless provoked directly by questions on the origin of "Slane" or when his person is threatened. Outside of these circumstance, he displays a calm that is not entirely convincing, while also being well kept. Thoughts and Opinions * Humans - "Garden variety people. They're a myth. Or they like to pretend that there's some kind of alien in everyone else's heads that make us better than them. Marmons? I think they're called Marmons." * Psychics - "What I'm thinking is none of your business." * Augmented Humans - "What about us? We're normal." * Necrotypes - "What?" * Manimals - "No, I haven't been to the zoo in awhile. Why?" Rumor Has It... *...That if you call him Richard, he'll ask you if you're his mother. *...That he doesn't like being called Richard. *...That he got Slane from an old, shitty holovid. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Inmate Category:Cyborg Category:Organized Crime Category:PC-Connor